Big Time Rush- Legacy - Story 9 (BTR)
by treehatsrock
Summary: 11 years has rolled on for James, Logan, Los and Kendall. Life is a damn lot more simple than it used to be back in the thick of the BTR days... Or so they all thought. With their teenage children discovering secret after secret that was buried deep in the past, it doesn't take long before forgotten lies and heartache rears back into the boys lives.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a direct continuation of "Florida Flings". it will contain a mature theme with bad language and sexual reference. We kick off exactly where we left it, with Kendall's daughter..._

**Ophelia's Story:**

"What did you do when you got the rope, Logan?" I asked as Mitchell moved next to me and slipped his hand in mine.

Logan ran a hand through his hair that was looking neat and tidy when he first arrived but was now dishevelled and limp. "There wasn't any rope... Carlos gave me his tie and James helped me to pin Kacey down. I tied her hands behind her back while we tried to come to terms with what the fuck had just happened." Logan said, looking at Mitchell, Sheriden and I in an apologetic way. I don't think I had heard him swear in real life, just in his movies. I looked at Georgi who was across the room, her eyes fixed on Logan's lips as she deciphered what he was explaining.

"How did she end up dead if all you did was tie her hands up?" Mitch asked from the side of me.

Logan glanced at Savannah, who just shrugged at him to say 'go ahead'. "Kacey was... screaming... not from the pain in her leg. As far as I could tell, that was just a flesh wound. The noise was awful, an insane, shrill, non stopping scream. "Savs grabbed... I don't know, one of the kids hoodies or something. She rammed as much of the sleeve in to Kacey's mouth as she could to shut the crazy bitch up. I remember feeling the biggest sense of relief when the noise stopped. I was still bleeding from being shot by her... It was pretty bad. Kenzie and Carlos were trying to sort me out, Fran was getting me some towels. Kendall, I think he was upstairs checking on all you guys. Georgi... You were crying. Savannah was trying her hardest to calm you down. James was about to phone the police... Then Tammi realised something wasn't right with Kacey. By the time the gag had been pulled out of her mouth she was dead... choked... Her eyes were wide open and glassy." He said, still staring in to space.

I looked at Savannah Pena. "So all of this is your fault!" I accused.

The blonde bimbo stared daggers at me. Carlos placed his hand in hers defensively. "It wasn't Savs fault. She had been through a lot which made her do what she did." Carlos said softly.

"What? turn out to be a vile human being?" I snapped back.

Savannah smiled at me. "when I was your age, Phee, I was raped by two men. They fucked me and abused me until my insides bled. A couple of years later I was held at gun point in a robbery by three armed men. One of which hacked my hair off with a serrated machete. I'm sure if these things had of happened to you then you would of handled it with dignity and grace but between you and I, Phee, It fucked me up in the head just a teensy bit. I never meant for the stupid bitch to die... I just wanted the noise to stop." She finished, her eyes locked on me.

I had no idea. I felt ashamed and ridiculous that I knew so little about my families past.

"We were all in a panic, all didn't know what the hell was going to happen. We voted to just deal with the body ourselves." Logan continued.

"I didn't, neither did Savannah. Both of us wanted the police." Fran said as she made an appearance in the kitchen doorway.

Logan nodded to agree. "The majority voted. Georgi..." He said now signing as he spoke. You were so young. You were trembling in shock and borderline hysterical. I wish I could turn back the clock so you didn't have to go through what you did. Your dad gave you a drink... with sleeping pills in it. He put you up in to your bed and I think we all just decided to try and give you the chance of it never having happened to you. He... all of us decided to just play it off as a bad dream. I know you've suffered through the years because of it but..."

"You lied to me!" Georgi signed angrily. "I never believed it was a dream and I came to you after I felt like I was going insane. I begged you for the truth because I knew you of all people would tell me it. You lied. You sent me to fucking therapy, Logan. You said you suffered from bad dreams too. It wasn't a fucking dream. You killed her. I hate you. I hate every single one of you." She finished, her hands moving at the speed of light with her emotional rant. Her tears running freely down her cheeks. I watched on as she stormed out of the room.

"I was trying to protect you."Logan called after her, but it literally fell on deaf ears.

"I will chat with her later." James said, pouring himself out a large vodka and downing it in one go. "I think it's best if we all call it a night. Things will seem clearer in the morning." He added.

"Say goodnight to Mitchell, Phee. We are leaving." My dad said.

I looked at Mitchell. "I will call you tomorrow." I said softly, then followed behind my dad and Fran.

Once at home, things went from bad to worse as my dad and Fran began world war 3 in the kitchen. I sat at the top of the stairs, looking down at them through the gaps in the bannister rails.

My dad and Fran were never big on fighting. I had only witnessed a couple of arguments between them. But they were making up for it now.

"16 years! 16 years and you couldn't fucking tell me the truth." Fran cried out. The despair in her voice was awful. Guilt really did pile itself inside me, brick by brick until I was consumed by it.

"How the fuck was I meant to say it huh?!" My dad retaliated. "That little girl knows nothing about me, I couldn't say anything for her own protection. It's what Sheriden wanted. It's what instructions she gave to Mackenzie on her fucking deathbed." My dad yelled, he was so sure of himself.

"Sheriden was happily married to James... Why did you always have to go and fuck things up for her. So go on then tell me! How long were you fucking each other for that time?" Fran demanded.

My dad actually laughed. "Happily married to James?! James was off sticking his dick in Tammi for months. It was all worked out Fran. James was with her, I was with Sheriden... It was just you that Fucked it up by sticking around." My dad said hurtfully. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart by his words, God knows what Fran now felt like.

"How long Kendall?" Fran asked again, her voice unsteady. She looked broken.

My dad shrugged. "10 months... A year?" He replied.

Fran sat down in one of the dining chairs and cried. I felt awful. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me back then? Got rid of me?" Fran sniffed.

Again my dad shrugged. He seemed bored almost. "Because of Phee I guess... She had just started calling you mom... I didn't want her to lose another."

I felt my own tears fall down my cheeks. What had I done.

I heard the legs of Frans chair scrape backwards as she stood back up. "If you ever had the decency to ask me to marry you, I would be asking for a divorce right now... I'm thankful that you never did. Makes leaving you so much easier now." She said picking up her car keys and placing her phone in her purse.

"You're not serious? Fran, like you said it was 16 years ago." My dad replied, he sounded like his betrayal didn't mean anything.

Fran stopped in her tracks. Her face red from crying. "How many women have you screwed since we got together... The gossip columns and internet have let me in on a few... Then of course I caught you with the Asian girl last christmas... How many times Kendall... How many?" She cried.

My dad relented, I saw him sweep his hand through his hair. "Hundreds." He replied.

I felt sick.

"How many of those women have had babies that I don't know about?" Fran asked.

"Don't be stupid Fran. None. Look, I admit, things between us have lost their way but I don't want us to separate." My dad added, a plead in his voice.

"I can't take it any longer, Kendall... I will be at Parker's beach house until I can find something more permanent." She said then walked out the kitchen. She saw me sat on the stairs. We looked at each other for a few moments. Then she headed for the front door.

"Fran wait!" I called out, my feet taking two steps at a time as I tried to get to her. My dad stood in the kitchen doorway. "I want to come with you." I said, standing awkwardly for a few seconds before I wrapped my arms around her and cried. I felt the back of her hand smooth down my hair as she welcomed me in to the embrace.

"Please, I want to stay with you... Please."I begged her. The tears rolling hard.

"Is that okay with you, Kendall?" Fran asked my dad. I turned to look. He looked emotional but nodded. I was then led out by Fran to her car


	2. Chapter 2

**Ophelia' story continued:**

The beach house. I smiled when I saw it. It held many a fond memory for me. Fran's son Parker, from 4 marriages ago owened it. Parker had followed in his NBA father's footsteps and made a shit ton of cash from basketball. His relationship with Fran had always been up and down but he really appreciated her once the fame game kicked in for him. I'm not sure exactly what went down with him but he loved his mother for every ounce now.

"Parker is out of town. You can take the spare and I will have his room." Fran said as she placed her bag on the sofa as I followed her in to the open plan living space of the beach house.

"I'm sorry Fran... About what happened tonight at the Maslows." I said to her. She hadn't spoken to me at all in the car journey here.

Fran smiled and walked up to me, she gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. I don't want you worrying about me and your dad either... Just because we won't be together anymore doesn't mean we won't still love you as much as we always have... You will always be my baby girl Ophelia, even if I'm not your mom." She finished, her eyes a little misted.

"If you were anything less than a mother to me then I wouldn't be here right now. I've been so nasty to you... I'm so sorry." I blubbed out.

"Shhh, phee... Come on. There is nothing to be sorry for. You are a walk in the park compared to what I used to be like at your age with my mother. I bet Mackenzie has some stories to tell about your actual mom too... God rest her soul." She added.

I smiled. "Fran... Tonight with the girl in the garden." I began but Fran cut me off.

"I expect come tomorrow, James will have every trace of her destroyed. There is so much that happened between all of us in those days... That girl in the garden is the least of everyone's worries." Fran said, now picking her bag up from the sofa, marking the end of the conversation. "Get some rest Phee, I expect tomorrow will be full of drama too." She said softly, then made her way to her bedroom.

I sat down on the sofa and rested my head back, my eyes focusing on the ceiling fan. It mesmerized me as my mind tried to work out everything it had taken in tonight. I must of fallen asleep there as I woke up in the early hours feeling cold.

I made my way in to the spare room, sitting down on to the edge of the bed and slipped my shoes off one by one. Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I raised an eyebrow at my popularity. I had several texts. Georgi had sent a fair few, mostly explaining that her time alone with her family had gone down about as good as what had happened with my Dad and Fran earlier. She was currently sleeping in her car in a bid to avoid more bullshit from James' mouth.

My gorgeous Mitchell had also sent me a text. asking if I was okay and that he hoped to see me tomorrow. He added that he didn't blame me for any of the shit that went down at his house tonight.

I lingered over a text from Logan but decided to not even read it. I had spent my life worshipping that man. not any more.

Max had sent me a text that was the complete opposite to Mitchells. Hoping that I felt terrible for what I had revealed and that if he ever saw me again it would be too soon. He also went in to great detail about how much a dick my father was. I felt bad for Max. He had been happy in his own little world of acting and all the Maslow millions that he could throw at life to enhance it. Now it appeared that his perfect family was not so perfect after all.

I was pleased that no one had written anything about the girl found in the garden. All of us kids had always had it drummed in to us that cell phones weren't secure.

My last text was from my step brother, Parker. Well he wasn't my official step brother as my dad had never done the decent thing and married Fran, but Parker and I saw each other as family. "Mom called me, told me about all the shit that had gone down. you okay? need me home?" It simply said.

I sighed. "I feel so guilty Parks. Could always do with seeing a friendly face if you're at a loose end." I replied back to him. A second later my phone was ringing in my hand, making me jump. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Parker. it's late, why are you still awake?" I greeted him with.

A friendly chuckle sounded down the phone. "Sorry, Phee. You know me, always burning the candle at both ends. Listen. I've already booked myself a flight home for tomorrow. I will be back in LA around 11. You are okay, yeah? Mom said that a fox was digging up the Maslow place... caused a whole load of shit." He said cryptically.

I was shocked that Fran had told Parker about that. "Yeah, I'm okay I guess. The whole thing is a complete mess... It's crazy." I said honestly.

The phone remained silent for a second. "How about Georgi? She okay. Mom said she wasn't doing great." Parker asked, an urgency to his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Parker, Georgi Is not in a great place. The last thing she needs is you turning up on her doorstep and making things ten times more complicated for her. Promise me you will stay clear." I asked him. Parker and Georgi got mixed up in a whirlwind romance together that neither one of them was in the right state of mind for. It ended badly.

"I promise. Just tell her that I think about her, okay!" He instructed.

"Sure." I replied, knowing full well that he was lying and there was no way that he would be in the same zip code as her and not try to see her and persuade her to come back in to his arms. "I'm going to get some sleep now Parks... I will see you tomorrow, okay." I added.

"Sure thing, Phee. Sleep tight." He said, then was gone. I got underneath the bed covers still fully clothed, hoping for sleep to take me away.

I woke up to the sound of gulls tapping their feet on the roof of the beach house. Pulling myself out from the warm covers, I walked out the room, patting my dark hair down, taming my bed head. I saw Fran with her feet curled up on the sofa. the TV was off and her phone was no where in sight but she was nursing a large glass of wine that sat at an angle in her hand. I checked the time from the wall clock that hung in the open plan house. 9:10am. "I'm not sure my dad is worth becoming a fully fledged alchy over, Fran." I said as I sat next to her on the sofa and laid my head on her shoulder.

Fran chuckled. "I think I deserve one day of just letting loose... don't you?" She replied wrapping her arm around me as we both got a little more comfy on the sofa.

I nodded to agree. Fran had always been plagued throughout her younger days as a model. her biggest downfall was her addiction to drugs. Parker was placed in to the sole custody of his dad from an early age. He was the one that filled me in on a lot of Frans past. She was bulimic too, but the entire time I could remember with Fran in my life, she was as clean cut as the pope... almost. she had a fashion designing business that she ran with Savannah and went to church every Sunday. On paper, Fran was the ideal step mother but she did have a very controlling side which is how I had fallen out with her over the years. From last night, our differences were all water under the bridge though.

"They are stupid if they think that little Sheriden is never going to find out their secret. You know it's definitely finished with me and your dad, don't you Phee?" She added in all seriousness.

"I know... I think it's probably for the best... for you I mean. He treats you terribly." I added.

"I keep running over it all in my head... I feel so stupid when I think back to all the holidays and Christmases he arranged for us all to be together. I just thought he was being kind, I didn't have a clue it was because he didn't want to miss out on her growing up... he even made me design her prom dress Phee. How in God's name did you find out about it all?" She asked me, taking a large sip from her glass.

"Georgi. She lip read it. I was excited to have a secret sister for about a minute until I did what you are doing now and looking back on things, noticing things, seeing things... Dad loves her so much more than me." I huffed.

"Spoilt little whore, just like her mother." Fran said spitefully about Sheriden. It was an odd notion to hear someone talk that way about her. All this time that I had known she was my sister, I had only ever had Georgi to talk to about it. there was no way I could bad mouth her as they were official Maslows. Sisters through and through. It felt like a relief to hear someone say that The Amazing Sheriden, Daughter of the iconic runway model and secret love child of Kendall Schmidt was nothing more than a brat.

"She acts like she is a princess. always getting her own way..." I moaned. Feeling great to get all my inner thoughts off my chest for once. "She is a whore too!..." I agreed. "Georgi caught her jacking off their neighbours son in the summer house once." I added.

"little whore." Fran repeated, drinking more wine.

I felt a new form of respect for Fran bubble up inside of me. For many years we didn't have a lot in common but our mutual hatred of a 16 year old girl now made us allies. "Parker phoned me late last night... Said he will be home around 11... just to give you the heads up." I said as I watched her finish her glass of wine. Fran leant forward and she refilled her glass from the bottle that was sat by her feet.

She nodded. "He text." was all she replied.

I sat up, perched myself on the edge of the sofa. "Fran is it okay if I borrow the car and pick some stuff up from home... Did you need anything?" I asked knowing that we were both stuck here with only the clothes on our backs.

She handed me the keys from her purse that was now scattered on the coffee table in front of her. "If you could get me some essentials... underwear, a few clothes. My phone charger? the battery is dead." She replied.

I took the keys in my hand. "Sure... Fran I will probably stop by the Maslows to see Mitchell... I don't want to lie to you about him anymore." I said honestly.

Fran looked at me with a smile, she placed her hand in mine. "Mitch is a nice kid, Phee. Do what makes you happy... Don't get too upset over him joining the military though. He won't make it in." She said drinking more wine.

"Mitch said he has a good chance... James even thinks so." I said defensively.

Fran raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at me. "Those poor kids... they are only ever lied to in that house. I know for a fact that James doesn't think that Mitch is well enough to join up. Him and your Dad have been talking about it for months. No matter how many millions James Maslow has in the bank, It wont buy his heart defected son in to the army." She finished.

I felt gutted. For years Mitchell had dreamed of serving his country. Finally doing something worthwhile in his life instead of getting thrown in to fame. It was a surprise to me when he told me about it last night because I always assumed it was just a dream but if James had been egging him on, making him believe he was capable when he wasn't... that was just cruel. why would anyone want to knock their own son down like that? I felt a burden on my shoulders that it was my duty to now tell him the truth.

I kissed Fran on the cheek, left her to drown her sorrows and made my way out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

****Savannahs story:****

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead, the sweat was dripping down from me. The sun wasn't even up yet. I rammed the shovel in the mud and rested against the handle. "How are you going to get rid of it?" I asked James as he looked at the skeletal remains of the girl that were now piled in to a wooden crate.

"I have an idea... probably best if I just keep it to myself, Savs. Thanks for helping me out with this though." James replied. looking at me through the still dark morning sky.

For obvious reasons I was finding it hard to sleep last night, worried that some teenage wannabe was going to spill the beans on the accidental death that I had caused and help conceal all those years ago. I phoned James in the early hours, he was already digging up his garden and getting rid of any evidence. He was sure that no one would breathe a word of how Kacey Delta came to rest in his garden but I offered to help him dig her up and move the body, regardless.

James put the crate in his garage, out of sight for the kids to lay eyes on until he got around to disposing of the remains. I put the kettle on just as he appeared in the kitchen. "coffee?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks Sav." He said, a yawn already leaving his mouth as he stared out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Last night was fucked... I just feel there is something hanging over my head now." I said, Once again, airing my thoughts that one of the kids was going to flap their gums and go to the police.

"Everything will be fine. no one is going to say anything." He said making eye contact with me to show he meant every word. he then looked at his phone for the billionth time.

"Still no word from her? I expect she has just gone to a friends." I said. James told me that Georgi had stormed out the house last night. He always worried about her the most. She had a lot of baggage with being adopted, being deaf, having a crazy rapist for a biological father and the fact that she had mentally struggled throughout her life because of the cover up we all played a part in with Kacey Delta.

"Yeah I know... That's what Tammi said. I just want to make things better for her." He sighed looking up to me again. He smiled and walked towards me, placed a thumb on my cheek and brushed it along my skin. "You have mud on your face." He explained then took a step away from me.

"Thanks." I smiled. I finished making the coffee and handed James his mug. "James I know that timing is probably shit to ask but is tonight still okay for Carlos and I to come over?" I asked.

James sat down at his dining table, took a sip from his mug and set it back down on the table. He looked at me for what felt like a decade. "It's fine... Tammi is flying out to Ottawa this afternoon. She did try and push it back but she is needed on set. Couldn't get out of it." He added.

I nodded. "Thanks James. I need to let off some steam, You know." I said softly.

"Me too Savs. I'm gonna grab a shower. You okay to see yourself out?" He replied, picking up his coffee.

"Yeah it's fine... let me know when Georgi turns up." I said.

"Will do...See you and Los at around... 9 tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. James gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked out the room.

I leant on the centre worktop in the kitchen. took in a deep breath. Life was never fucking simple.

* * *

****Ophelia's story:****

I felt a heavy sense of shame as I knocked on the Maslow's front door. A shame that only felt worse when Sheriden answered the door to me. "Hi Phee." She said. unaware of the trouble she had caused and the hate I now secretly had for her.

"Hi.. Is Mitch about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if he is awake yet... come on in though, check this out." She said then led me in to her house and up the winding staircase. She stopped at a window and pointed out of it.

I took a look, the window looked out to the Maslow garden. It had a prime view of where the girl was buried... or wasn't buried. James was currently out there on a small hired digger. The area he was mechanically turfing up was fairly large. "The digger got dropped off here about an hour ago...He is turning the area in to a pond." Sheriden said from the side of me as we both looked out to James.

"What did he do with the... body?" I asked her.

Sheriden shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me, just said that it is gone for good and he hopes that will be the end of it." She finished.

"I hope so too." I replied but I knew Georgi was still going to be traumatised by what she could remember of both the night the girl died, and last night when she finally got the truth about it. "I'm gonna go and see if Mitch is awake." I added, leaving her to stare out the window.

I walked a little down the corridor and gave a gentle knock to the door.

"What?" came the mumbled response from behind the oak wood.

I rolled my eyes and walked in to the bedroom that Mitchell shared with his twin. Mitch was still fast asleep, sprawled out, belly down in his bed. Max however was just sat on top of his, games controller in hand and staring daggers at me.

"I thought you were my Dad... What do you want Phee?" Max said with a sigh.

"Came to see Mitchell... I got your text, I'm surprised you are talking to me seeing as you said you didn't want to see me again." I replied, standing in the room like a spare part.

Pausing his game, Max chucked the controller on to the floor. "I'm sorry about that... I was angry. It's not your fault, Ophelia. Your Dad I still hate though. Fucking dick!" He added.

I nodded. "Can I take a seat?" I asked him, gesturing to the edge of the bed. Max nodded and I sat down. "I think I hate my Dad more than you ever could... Him and Fran have split up. I left with her, we are staying at Parkers beach house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sheriden sooner. I Take it you got filled in on what happened last night... about the girl in the garden?" I asked knowing that Max wasn't present for any of the juicy goings on that happened. He just punched my dad and left.

Max nodded. "Mitch filled me in. What kind of weirdos do we have as family, huh. I swear I'm the only normal fucking one." He moaned.

"I think I'm pretty normal too." I protested.

Max smiled. "Maybe... I don't know what you see in that though." He said, nodding in the direction of his twin, who still slept.

Max and Mitchell were identical. Max was a little bit more bulky having spent more time in the gym for his acting roles but it was only slight. To an outsider you couldn't tell them apart. Both ridiculously handsome with amazing smiles and hazel eyes but on the inside they were completely different people.

"He is perfect to me." I said softly.

Max raised an eyebrow at me then bent down to pick his controller back up. I stood up and walked over to where Mitch lay, giving him a gentle nudge. "Hey sleepy head." I said in a whisper as he opened his eyes.

Mitchell smiled at me, not quite believing his luck that I was here in his room. On a normal day this wouldn't of been happening at all, but today was far from normal. He rolled over on to his back and pulled his sheets open, inviting me in to the warmth under his covers. I welcomed the invite. Mitchell wrapped one arm around me to pull me in closer and pulled the cover over our heads with his other to give us a little privacy. He kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

My insides melted at his words. " I love you too." I smiled, just able to make out his features under the sheets. Just like last night, I placed one of his hands on my breast. I heard his breath stagger. I couldn't wait for the time to share my body completely with him.

This was by far the steamiest session I had ever had with Mitchell. My bravery let my hand wander down to his boxers. I was a little disappointed that he only had a semi hard on, but that soon changed after I had gently stroked him from the outside of his underwear.

"Phee… we better stop." Mitch said softly, placing another kiss on my lips. I nodded and lifted the cover off of us both. I was glad to see that Max had left the room. If I wasn't still dressed in yesterdays underwear, I would of probably suggested to Mitchell that now was as good a time as any to lose our V plates but I stayed silent. Laying on the bed, I watched Mitchell get up. I eyed his broad looking back as he walked over to his chest of drawers, He turned his head and gave me a little wink as his boxers came down, exposing a sexy looking ass. He was too quick for my liking as he whipped on a clean pair of underwear. He shimmied on a pair of jogging pants that were on the back of a chair then came and sat next to me on his bed. My eyes travelled down to his chest. It was scarred pretty bad from heart ops he had in the past. I lifted my hand and traced a finger over the red looking line that ran down the centre of his torso.

He wasn't shy about the scars and I had grown up seeing them for years with times in the sun or in the pool. It was just Mitch. He was still perfect in my eyes.

"what are we up to today then? Not sure I want to hang around in the death house." He said sarcastically.

"I need to get some stuff from my Dads... Fran and I have moved out. It's over between them." I informed him.

"Shit... I'm not surprised though. My Dad took all of us to one side last night. Said that under no circumstances was Sheri to be told the truth. You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Did you want to come with me... to get my things. Not sure I want to face him on my own." I added.

"Sure... You can help me fill the forms in too if you like." Mitch said.

"What forms?" I asked, a little confused.

"For the army." He concluded.

My heart sunk a little bit but now wasn't the time to tell him what Fran had told me.

"Sounds like a plan." I said softly


	4. Chapter 4

**Savannah's story:**

Carlos pulled in to the Maslow's drive. He parked up to the side of the house outside the garage. I wondered if Kacey Delta was still inside it from where James left her this morning...in a crate, waiting for him to find a new hiding place for her. I shook the thought from my mind.

"You okay? You seem in another world, Savannah." Carlos said from the driver's side.

I nodded. "I'm fine baby. You sure this is okay? Coming here tonight?" I asked. It never really got spoken of why we did come here but I needed to know that Carlos was still happy.

"Everything is fine. Let's just get on with it all yeah." He said, flashing me his smile. The sun was just disappearing. I gave Carlos' hand a squeeze and got out the car.

I had spent ten years living in the UK. Making a name for myself as a fashion designer and raising my younger brother, Sean, who still lived in England. I had travelled the world as a model in my younger days but nowhere ever compared to the beauty and excitement that Los Angeles held for me. I had lived some of my best and worst days here.

The meetings that Carlos and I had with James were a new development. This was to be the third time.

Carlos took my hand as we walked up to the door. He knocked. "I love you." He whispered in to my ear.

I smiled. "Love you too, Los." I said with a chuckle just as James answered his front door.

"Hi guys... C'mon in." He said. I felt my stomach tighten with nerves.

"Any news on Georgi?" I asked as we walked passed the large living area. I gave a quick wave to Sheridan and Max as I flitted past the door.

"Not officially but Phee tells me she is safe." He said with a huff. James led us to the same place as before. A room just off from his home office. It was a room for reflection, relaxation and comfort after a busy day. Filled with expensive sofas and scatter cushions, a pool table sat at the far end.

James locked the door behind him. Carlos gave my hand a squeeze to say that everything was fine.

I loved him with all my heart. I kissed him, longingly, then let go of his hand. I watched him walk over to the cream leather sofa and sit down. My eyes then turned to James.

"Do you want to kick this thing off or shall I?" James said as he looked at me.

"I will." I said, unzipping my dress and letting it fall to the floor. I hoped James appreciated the bra and panties I had bought, specially for this occasion. I stood there. My chest heaving heavily with anxiety as I looked at James and saw Carlos, sitting and watching in the background.

James stood still for just a few moments before he came towards me and kissed me slowly. He un-fastened my bra within seconds and smoothed his hands down my waist, looping his thumbs inside the elastic of my panties before he slowly removed them altogether, sliding them down my legs.

I stood there naked. James undressed himself, shirt off and trousers down in the blink of an eye. My eyes scanned across the room as Los watched on from the sofa, as his life long friend took care of his wife.

"Come here." James said as he held out his hand. I took it and he led me over to where Carlos was sat. This was new. Last time, James and I had our time on the fur rug in our own space, He now encouraged me to sit down next to my husband. I did. I sat down on the cool leather and took my husband's hands in mine. My eyes still fixed on James Maslow.

"We all good?" James asked. Los nodded as I rested my back in to his chest, I spread my legs wide open for James.

James knelt down between them. His hand ran slowly across my stomach until I felt his thumb glide along my clitorus. A pleasurable gasp left me.

I enjoyed the sensation of James Maslow gently rubbing on me with his fingers, my legs opened wider, wanting more. I looked to the side of me where Carlos watched on, fully clothed. He glanced up from what James was doing to me and caught my eye. "You good?" Carlos mouthed.

I nodded and we both turned our head back to look at James who glided his fingers over me so intimately.

My head tilted back as I felt James' finger slip inside me. My hand clenched in to Carlos' grasp as I tried to hold on to the pleasure. I didn't want to come as fast as I did last time. I wanted to hold on to it.

James spent so long getting me wet with the touch of his fingers. The noises from my pussy were almost embarrassing but l could feel Carlos' erection digging in to me from where I leant against him.

Cautiously, James placed in another finger. He made eye contact with me. I could feel my eyes glint with sexual power. He placed another inside me, sliding them in and out. My wetness making it so easy for him.

His mouth then found it's way to my breasts. He kissed and licked at my nipples while his fingers still fucked me. I could hear Carlos breathing heavily behind me. I was anxious to learn how turned on he was.

James reluctantly, least that's how it felt, let his fingers leave my intimacy. I watched as he guided his rock solid cock over my opening. Teasing my clit as he swirled the head of himself over it. I was so close to a climax. I could feel it building and just waiting for the slightest touch to release it. James continued to rub his tip against me. Going faster and harder each second.

"You ready?" James asked looking up to me. Fuck knows how he hadn't blown his load yet, I was ready to squirt. I nodded in response, hitching my knees up in a bid to open up wider for him. I needn't of worried. James was a professional... At least he felt like one. He put on a condom and gently raised my feet. Placing one on each of his shoulders then entered me swiftly. He fucked me hard, forcing my body in to Carlos with each thrust. It got harder and harder... Almost painful as he banged his hips against my inner thigh... A pleasurable pain though.

"Fuck I'm gonna come." I said breathlessly. James continued to plough me in to a sexual heaven. I gripped on to Carlos' hand so tightly I may have drawn blood.

I moaned out in sheer ecstasy, feeling my centre throb with pleasure. James stiffened even further and I felt him pulse inside me. I wish he didn't use the condom. He slowed before he stopped completely and pulled himself out.

"Was that okay?" James asked, looking at both Carlos and I. It was me that nodded. "swap." I announced.

James nodded and he and Carlos traded places. It was now his turn to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ophelia's story:**

Going home to collect my belongings wasn't how I imagined it. I thought my dad would beg me to rethink and come back. He didn't though. Maybe it was because I had Mitchell with me, maybe it was because he just couldn't give a flying fuck. "Is it okay if I go in your room to get a few of Fran's things too?" I asked my father.

"Do what you gotta do, Phee." He replied. I saw him look at Mitchell, trying to see if he had a bruise or a cut from the hit he gave him last night. There was nothing though. My dad on the other hand was sporting a purple looking black eye from the smack that Max had offered him. It made me smile on the inside.

Mitch and I chucked all manner of things in to a bag, Just wanting to get out of there. I got the items that Fran asked me to get for her and made our way back down the stairs. My dad was waiting by the door, perhaps scared that I would leave without saying goodbye.

"You should take this." He said. Handing me a family picture of me, Fran and him when I was little. It had always been a favorite of Frans.

"Thanks." I said, tucking it in to the rucksack I held.

"You will visit won't you, Phee?" He asked.

I felt sad. "Yeah... When things have settled down... Maybe you could cook me dinner." I suggested. We both gave a little chuckle. My father was the worst cook.

"Maybe takeout would be the safer option... You take care okay. I love you sweetheart." He said pulling me in to a hug. I felt my emotions surge. It made me want to stay but I knew deep down it would be a mistake.

"Love you Dad." I said in to his shirt.

I walked out the house with Mitchell by my side and got back in to Fran's car, now in the safety of her blacked out windows.

"Come here." Mitch said, pulling me in to his arms. I let him hold me and cried my eyes out. What was happening had really hit home now.

"Why did he have to be so fucking stupid!" I wept.

Mitchell didn't have any good excuses on my dad's behalf, he just held me in his arms until I was ready to drive off.

Not in any rush to get back or drop Mitchell off home. I drove down to the beach, parked up and switched the engine off.

"Do you remember your mom?" I asked Mitchell as we both stared out in to the car park and tried to catch a glimpse of the sea.

Mitchell shook his head. "No, not at all." He replied.

"I wish I could remember mine." I said thoughtfully.

"It's just the way shit happens." Mitchell added.

I nodded. My phone vibrated in the central dash of the car. I looked at the message. It was from Georgi. "Treating myself to a new tattoo and staying with Devin tonight. Can you let my dad know for me. I don't want to see him yet, Love you. G xxx"

Great, now I was piggy in the middle because Georgi didn't want to facetime her dad and have another argument by sign language.

I showed the text to Mitch. "Another tattoo... Jesus." Was all he said.

"You should be more concerned about the Devin part. That guy is prick... Parker is home today. He was asking about her." I revealed.

Mitchell just shrugged. He wasn't one for drama. Georgi, however was. She was always the wild card. She went away on holiday once with her friends and came back with her entire left side from shoulder to ankle, covered in various tattoos. It cost her thousands. The sleeve on her arm was 30 grand on its own. James hit the fucking roof but I thought it was fantastic. She looked amazing and the guys found her hotter than ever.

"Are you still okay to help me with those forms... It's all online." Mitchell said with a smile, but mine faded.

Was now the best time to tell him?

"Mitch, what would you do if you didn't get in? I mean just cause your dad thinks you will doesn't guarantee it. He is a record producer, not a Captain." I said to him.

"I've told you. My dad would never set me up for a fall. Plus he knows someone that can pull some strings." He admitted.

I shook my head. "Why on earth would you want to do something that risks your life if your dad has got to pull strings to get you joined up. Mitch, if your not fit, you're not fit." I said to him.

Mitchell placed his hand in mine. I could see he was pissed off and a little hurt at my words but it needed to be said. "I know it's scary, Phee, but I know in my heart that I can do it. I want to be able to give us a great life when the time is right. I don't want to live off my dad's money forever. I'm barely scraping in with the grades I have because I missed so much school. What else can I do in life, huh?" He replied.

I placed my hand on his chest. "But think about why you missed so much school in the first place... Your heart, Mitchell." I clarified.

"My heart is fixed and I've got the scars to prove it, Phee... I don't want to argue about it. If I don't get in then I don't get in." He finished.

I nodded. "Maybe you should speak with your dad again... Just to put my mind at rest." I suggested.

Mitchell nodded. "I will, I promise... You want to go for a walk on the sand?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm still in yesterday's clothes and I've not brushed my hair... Maybe it's best I drop you back. You could come over to the beach house later though... We could get cosy like we were this morning." I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Mitchell laughed, it broke the tension. "Come here." He said. Pulling me closer to him. His lips found mine and I was in heaven once more.

After dropping Mitchell back to his, I made my return to the beach house. I was carrying 3 heavy bags as I walked in through the door. I slumped them down and took in my surroundings. First thing I noticed was Parker. He gave me a despairing look. The second thing was Fran, puking her guts up in to the waste paper bin that Parker was reluctantly holding. "What the actual fuck. How much did she drink?" I said walking up to the pair. I looked at the state of Fran. Her eyes were rolling around in her head. She lay back down on the sofa then passed out.

"She was on her third bottle when I got here. So... Things are shitter than I thought." He said sarcastically as he placed the bin down on the floor then gave me a hug. "It's good to see your face Phee." He said.

I took every comfort from that hug as I could possibly get. "It's really good to see yours too. Where have you been?" I asked him. He looked really well. A broad handsome grin on his face and a bit of designer stubble. He was so good looking with the Latino side that he got from his father.

"Surfing mostly. Been all over though. I should of called more." He said apologetically.

"I could of made more of an effort too. Sorry she is in such a state. Maybe it will do her good?" I said looking back over to Fran.

"I think we have all been there..." Parker added, he sat down on a small storage box to take the weight off his legs.

"How is the knee?" I asked cautiously. The cause of Parker's early NBA retirement was a touchy one.

"It's okay. The surf is good for it. Keeps it cold... It helps." He added.

"Good. What about girlfriends? Anyone special?" I asked.

Parker chuckled. "Nope. But enough about me. You and Mitchell Maslow, huh? How the fuck did that happen. I thought you was gonna end up with the other one." He added.

A snorty laugh popped out my mouth. "Max! You thought I would end up with Max?" I replied sarcastically. "No way, He is so arrogant. Mitchell is great for me, Parker. We have been together a while now... It was a secret but your lovely Mom over there sure does like to make a drama. It was so shit how it all went down." I added,

Parker smiled. "I'm glad Phee… Maybe I got them mixed up... I remember when we were younger, Mom brought me round there and I was stuck with them both all afternoon. Max or Mitchell, whoever the fuck it was, had this Pokémon tin. It was like super rare, I found this poem folded up amongst all the cards... It was dedicated to you. I took the piss so bad... Little shit kicked me in the shin to get it back. Obviously I was the one to get told off by Mom." He finished.

I chuckled. "How long ago was that? I can't imagine Mitchell being in to Pokémon... I remember you being in to it. You had that lame ass backpack that you would bring round at the weekends." I reminisced.

"It was years ago. I've still got that bag... Keep all my porn in it now." He said with a laugh.

"You're terrible... Is it okay if Mitch comes over later. Things are a bit tense at his house." I explained.

Parker nodded. "That's fine by me... Don't ruin my sheets on the bed in there though," He said gesturing to the spare room. "They are expensive." He added.

I felt my face flush crimson. "I wouldn't worry about that... We've not got that far. It's early days." I explained, now looking at my feet.

Parker laughed. "You've not got that far because you had no where to do it. My casa is your casa now baby sis. Fuck that little Maslow freak until he can't do his movies due to exhaustion." He added.

"That's Max, you're thinking of again. Mitchell is mine." I said with a huff. It annoyed me when people got them mixed up, they were twins, not clones.

"Whatever... I'm going to grab a shower. you alright to hold the sick bucket if she decides to blow again?" He asked glancing at his comatose mother.

I nodded. "No problem." I replied, hoping that Fran was just going to sleep the rest off.


End file.
